


Sisters Have No Mercy

by OreoLuvr13



Series: Buck and May and Some Sibling Love [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Secret Relationship, Some smut in the beginning, Teasing siblings, bedroom injury, bedroom shenanigans gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoLuvr13/pseuds/OreoLuvr13
Summary: Late night bedroom shenanigans goes awry and leads to a bloody nose for Buck. With no one else available to watch Christopher as they have to head to the ER, they have no other choice but to call May. One thing is painfully clear. Sisters have no mercy.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & May Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buck and May and Some Sibling Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766836
Comments: 10
Kudos: 353
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Sisters Have No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before “When Secrets Come to Light in the Most Inopportune Time,” so only a select few know about Buck and Eddie’s relationship.

Buck knows Eddie. In some ways better than Eddie knows himself. They’ve been together for more than six months and partners at work for over a year. Buck knows when to take over Christopher’s homework duty because Eddie just needs a break. He knows when his partner’s anger and frustration is simmering just below the surface. He knows just when to put a hand on the other man’s knee as the tone of the telephone conversation with his parents gets more heated.

Buck also knows the less serious stuff. He knows just how Eddie likes his coffee. Black with one sugar. Gross. He knows that Eddie will rather stay home and eat take out than go out to dinner.

He also knows what Eddie likes in the bedroom. What gets him going. And what Eddie doesn’t like. Like when Buck brushes his fingers over the sensitive and ticklish skin of Eddie’s ribs. But Buck also knows what he likes. Like when Eddie gives him that slightly irritated look when Buck does something slightly annoying, the one where Eddie half-heartedly roll his eyes and the corner of his mouth curls up in a sorta crooked smile that says, ‘you’re still an idiot, but you’re my idiot.’

It’s late but not super late with an added bonus that they have tomorrow off. They already went once and round two is in the very near future as Buck has his hand lightly stroking Eddie’s cock as he kisses a trail across Eddie’s inner thigh, his free hand reaches up, his fingers skimming over the very ticklish skin of the older man’s ribs, his lips leaves Eddie’s muscular thigh to move north to his partner’s chest when a blinding pain bursts from his nose.

“Fud! Damb it, Eddie!” Buck yells falling backwards, hand flying to his throbbing nose. “Why da ell yube dule dat?!”

Eddie snorts. “Serves you right, Buck. You know I hate it when you do that shit.” His annoyance quickly turns to concern when Buck doesn’t quickly sport a smart comeback. “Buck?” Nothing. Shit. “Buck, you okay? Hey, let me see.”

Buck doesn’t resist when Eddie carefully lowers Buck’s hand to get a better look. He lets out a curse when he sees the younger man’s nose is already beginning to swell. Despite his gentle touch, Buck flinches away when Eddie touches his aching nose. “Do you think---”

But before Eddie can even finish his question, a gush of blood erupts from Buck’s nose. “Shit!” Eddie curses. He races out of the room and back in with a somewhat clean towel in his hand. “This will have to do. Didn’t get a chance to do laundry yet,” he says as he places the towel gently but firmly on Buck’s swollen, bleeding nose.

“It’s otay,” Buck replies as Eddie helps him to sit against the headboard. They sit there for the next ten minutes waiting for the bleeding to stop. Eddie switches out the bloody towel for another frowning when he sees the bridge of Buck’s nose is already turning a deep shade of blue. “Shit. It’s already bruising.”

“Is da blub dinners.” Buck tries to reassure Eddie as he takes in the worried look on his partner’s face.

Eddie frowns at Buck’s nasally voice. His worry only growing when he sees how stained the new towel is. “Buck, this isn’t slowing. It’s probably just the blood thinners, but still.” He runs a hand through Buck’s curls and down his pale cheek. Eddie can’t do this nearly as much as he wants to. It’s not often that Buck’s hair is without a ton of product, plastering his curls firmly to his head. “And I don’t like your color. You’re definitely losing a lot of blood. You feel nauseas?”

Buck shakes his head, but Eddie ignores his partner’s attempt to downplay how he’s feeling when he sees Buck quickly swallowing. “I take that as a yes. We got to get you to the emergency room.”

“Be ant,” Buck says. “Ine find.”

Eddie shakes his head. “Babe, you are not fine. I know that you hate the hospital. After everything you’ve been through this year, I get the hospital is the last place you want to be right now, but we gotta get this bleeding stopped.”

“Not dat,” Bucks says, switching his right hand with the left to hold the towel. “Ris.”

“Chris?” Eddie frowns in confusion. With his mind so focused on tending to Buck, Chris sleeping soundly in bed is the last thing he’s thinking about at the moment. “You worried about who is going to watch Chris?”

Shit. He didn’t think that far ahead. Carla is away for the weekend so she’s out. “Abuela or Pepa?”

Buck’s eyes goes huge at the suggestion as he motions frantically with his free hand to Eddie and himself. At their states of undress. They both smell of sex. The situation as a whole. It’s after one in the morning and Buck is sporting a bloody nose while only wearing a pair of boxers. Eddie is sporting a small bite mark on his shoulder and they both need to wash up from before they go to the hospital. Yeah, he definitely doesn’t want to call his aunt or grandmother but Buck needs to go to the ER.

“I don’t want to call them either, but we need to get you to the ER. Carla’s away. And I don’t think this is how you want everyone else at work to find out about us. We don’t exactly have a lot of options here, Buck.”

Buck reaches with his free hand for his cell phone, pulling something up with a couple of swipes before holding it up to Eddie.

“You have got to be kidding me. You want me to call May?”

“Sees up. Osted teb minnites ado. Ab her rends.”

“And she’s also our boss’ daughter.”

“See knobes bout us.”

Eddie really wants to say no to the idea. But then he takes another look at Buck who looks like he lost even more color and the blue towel is starting to look more purple than blue as the bleeding has barely slowed, if at all. His nerves are already frayed, he doesn’t know if he has it in him to wake up Chris, reassuring him that everything is okay, while also tending to a bleeding Buck.

“Make the call,” Eddie agrees.

It only rings twice before May answers. “Buck? Everything okay?”

“Ay,” Buck replies.

“Why are you talking like that?”

Buck looks to Eddie for help. They really should have thought of some sort of cover story.

“Hey, May. It’s Eddie. Look, I know it’s late but we’re kinda in a bind here. You know how Buck is a walking disaster?” He grunts when Buck slaps him in the shoulder.

May laughs. “How can I forget. I had to help Mom clean up the blood on the patio after his welcome back party.”

“Exactly. Well, Buckley luck struck again. It’s nothing major, but I need to take Buck to the emergency room to get checked out. And I really don’t want to wake up Chris to take him with us. Do you think you can come here and watch him for a bit?”

“Yeah, of course.” May says. “I’m at my friend’s house but I can leave now. Give me twenty.”

“Thanks, May.” Eddie says. “We really appreciate it.”

They can hear shuffling over the phone. “No problem. See you guys soon.”

After hanging up, Eddie lets out a sigh in relief. “That wasn’t too—” A pillow hits him in the face. “What the hell Buck!”

Buck points to his nose. “Yube laming me or dis?”

“Really?” Eddie says. “You’re mad at me for blaming this on your bad luck. Would you rather me tell her what really happened here?”

“Find,” Buck says leaning back tiredly against the headboard. “et me somb ants. Ont wand dis to de awkdurd.”

Eddie gets up. “Yeah, this isn’t going to be awkward at all.”

With Buck tending to his still bleeding nose, it’s on Eddie to get them looking somewhat decent before the younger man’s pseudo sister shows up. They’re changed and clean(er) and sitting at the kitchen table with two minutes to spare when May walks in.

They sit there with bated breath as May looks at Buck. Eddie subconsciously pulls at the covered bite mark on his shoulder, silently praying that the teenager’s investigative skills are not as sharp at this late hour. She lets out a low whistle when she spots the bloody towel. Or maybe not.

“What the heck happened to you. You trip over one of Chris’s toys or something?”

“Something like that,” Eddie says standing up, pulling Buck’s chair out.

May shakes her head. “Nah, this is Buck. That’s too ordinary. It was probably something stranger.”

Buck looks to Eddie. Shit. Maybe he should have just called his Abuela or aunt.

“I once read about a guy who tripped on the bathroom rug and got his hand stuck in the toilet. Smacked his head off the back off the toilet. Cracked his head open and broke like two fingers,” May says as she looks towards Buck’s hand.

“He did not get his hand caught in the toilet,” Eddie says with a roll of his eyes. If only they were so lucky. He gets a tighter hold on Buck’s elbow when his partner lists a little too much to the side. “We gotta get going. I’ll text you when we know more what’s going on.”

They’re out the door before May can throw out anymore crazy guesses.

**XXXXX**

Forty-five minutes later and Eddie and Buck are sitting in the waiting room of LA Memorial’s ER. Eddie’s sitting with his head resting against the back wall and Buck tucked into his side.

“How you doing?” Eddie whispers into Buck’s curls.

“Bed letter,” Buck says as a chill runs down his side.

Eddie pulls him closer, rubbing his upper arm for warmth while also carefully avoiding touching the hand that has a tight hold on the towel that’s stemming the blood from Buck’s bloody nose. “Should have put you in something warmer,” he says looking at the basketball shorts and zip up hoodie the other man is sporting.

“No tibe,” Buck mutters into Eddie’s shoulder. “Dinit wan Ay to see.”

“For all the good that did,” Eddie snickers. May had the best of intentions when she started straightening up the place after they left for the emergency room. But she spotted the bloody top sheet when she went to put the bloody towels in the hamper. And of course she put together that whatever happened to Buck happened in the bedroom. She doesn’t know everything but she definitely knows enough.

Eddie’s phone vibrates again. Speak of the devil.

“Ay again?” Buck asks tiredly.

“Yeah,” Eddie says, reading his phone. “She sent us a link to an article about the 30 dumbest ways people broke a bone.”

Buck lets out a loud groan. Eddie kisses him lightly on the forehead. “Hey at least it’s not an article about the dumbest sex injuries.”

“Not let,” Buck replies. He lets out another groan when Eddie’s phone vibrates again.

Eddie looks at his phone. “It’s not that. She’ll probably wait on that until you’re at least out of the hospital. She says you better start thinking of a cover story for dinner at Bobby and Athena’s tomorrow.”

“Nooooo. Someday binner.”

“Sorry but that’s all you Buck,” Eddie says with a sympathetic smile. Well maybe not very sympathetic. Buck has left Eddie to be the one to deal with May’s endless texts since they left the house. Buck can handle Sunday dinner on his own. Ever since Buck got back to the 118, he’s been going over to Bobby and Athena’s house for Sunday dinner once a month. Bobby says it’s a way to keep an open channel of communication so that things don’t snowball like they did before. But Eddie thinks it’s also a way for Bobby and Athena to keep an eye on Buck. To ensure that Buck doesn’t isolate himself from everyone like he did before the lawsuit. And of course this is the weekend for Sunday dinner.

On second thought, he does feel bad for Buck. He’s going to have to deal with May, Bobby, Athena, and Harry all on his own. Eddie’s phone vibrates again. Oh my god.

“She’s rufeless.” Buck says tiredly.

“Sisters have no mercy. That’s for damn sure,” Eddie says as he looks down at Buck. He’s never been more grateful than he is now that his sisters are hundreds of miles away in Texas. “But she is right about one thing. We need to start thinking of a cover story.”

“not aying I gob my han tuck in da toilet,” Buck mutters.

Eddie smiles. “With your ability to attract trouble that could definitely be believable, but let’s think of some others.” He looks down at Buck as he moves even closer to Eddie. “You can say that you dropped a bottle of shampoo in the shower.”

“Ay tonna believe hamboo bid dis,” Buck says looking up at Eddie.

Eddie grimaces for what he feels like the thousandth time that night when he sees the large dark blue bruise covering the bridge of Buck’s nose. “Yeah, you’re right. I think we need to go bigger.” He gives some more idea for possible cover stories until the nurse finally calls Buck’s name.

**XXXXX**

After getting IV fluids and getting his nose cauterized, it’s a little after seven when an exhausted Buck and Eddie finally return home. They walk into the house to find May and Chris sitting on the couch watching television.

“Good morning guys,” Eddie says as he stands in the doorway. His left arm wrapped firmly around Buck’s waist, basically the only thing currently keeping the blonde upright. Despite the IV replenishing the fluids that Buck bled all over their bedsheets, Buck still looks like he can sleep for a week. Dr. Perez says that’s to be expected. That it will take time for Buck’s body to recuperate from the loss of blood and other nutrients.

“Daddy! Buck!” Chris greets with a smile. ”You’re back!”

“We’re back,” Eddie says as he guides Buck to the couch, depositing him on the other side of Christopher. No sooner than Buck is on the couch, Christopher is already moving closer to Buck. “Easy, Chris. Buck’s a little sore.”

“Is it broken?” May asks with wide eyes.

“Yep. And it’s also cauterized.” Eddie says.

May grimaces. “Ouch. Jesus, Buck.”

Chris frowns as he eyes the deep bruise that’s running from the bridge of Buck’s nose and across his left cheek bone. “Does it hurt, Bucky?”

“It’s better now,” a slightly less nasally Buck replies pulling Chris close.

“What happened?” Chris asks, head tilted to the side.

“Yeah, what happened, Buck?” May asks with a smirk. Looking to him and then back to Eddie.

“You said you were going to bed after you tucked me in. That’s why we couldn’t watch another movie,” Chris says. “Did you fall out of bed?”

May can’t hold back a snort as Chris looks away from Buck. “Why are you guys acting so strange? And why won’t you tell me what happened to Buck?”

Buck’s tired eyes look to Eddie’s. “We…um...”

“Your dad and Buck knew you would be upset so they didn’t want to tell you,” May begins.

“Tell me what?” Chris asks biting his lip nervously.

“After you went to bed last night, they played video games. And you know how competitive they can get, right?”

Chris nods his head. “Vv-very.”

May smiles. “Very is right. Well, they got so into the game your dad accidentally elbowed Buck in the nose. That’s why your Dad had to take Buck to the hospital during the night and they called me to come stay with you.”

“Is that why everyone is asking so strange? Because they thought I would be mad because they played video games without me?”

“I think so,” May says with a shrug.

“Well, I’m not. I do fun things without them sometimes.” Chris turns to his father. “And it’s okay if you hurt Buck. It was an accident. Did you say you were sorry?”

“I did,” Eddie says looking to Buck. Not only did he apologize after the doctor left the room to get the supplies to cauterize Buck’s nose. He also promised to make it up to Buck when he felt better.

“Let’s do a movie day,” Buck suggests as he redirects the conversation in a new, safer direction, pulling Netflix up. “Chris, you pick the first one.”

“Okay!” Chris says, his eyes already browsing the movie selection.

“Well, I’m gonna get going.” May says standing up.

“Thanks, May.” Eddie says.

“Yeah, May.” Buck replies. “Thanks for everything. Really.”

“No problem guys,” May says with a smirk. “See you tomorrow at dinner, Buck.”

Buck waves tiredly from the couch as she leaves. Eddie takes her empty spot on the couch, lifting his arm along the back, wrapping his hand around the back of the nape of Buck’s neck, Buck leans into the touch.

Buck is seconds away from being asleep when Chris finally decides on _The Avengers_ again. Eddie is not far behind when his phone goes off. He looks at his phone and sure enough, it’s a text from May.

_You soooo owe me._

“Who is it?” Buck asks, voice slurred with sleep.

Eddie holds up the phone and shows him May’s text.

“This isn’t over yet.”

“Not even close,” Eddie says.

“Like you said. Sisters have no mercy.”

“Nope,” Eddie agrees as he lays his head against the back of the couch, pulling Chris and Buck closer. Buck is okay and more or less in one piece. Chris is his happy self. They can deal with May’s teasing later. He just needs some sleep first.

His phone goes off again.

Christ. Good luck tomorrow, Buck. He’s going to need it.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the awful attempt at smut in the beginning. It’s something that I never write but had to include since it set up the plot for the rest of the story…


End file.
